Red
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: OS. Une soirée, quelques costumes et quelques danses, un ou deux verres d'alcool et beaucoup de rouge. UA. (Pour les fans de BTS, la version Taehyung/Jungkook se trouve sur mon wattpad)


_Re-e-e bye_ _미련 없이 손을 흔들어_ _Re-bye_

 _(Re-e-e bye, wave your hand without holding on, Re-bye)_

 _(Aurevoir de nouveau, agite ta main sans te retenir, aurevoir de nouveau)_

Il y a quelques années, sortir le samedi soir était comme une tradition. Il était d'usage de s'habiller avec classe, chemise et belle robe, paillettes dans les cheveux et verre à la main. J'ai toujours aimé ce genre d'ambiance, un peu trop hors du temps et des esprits. Qu'importe qui vous aviez été ou qui vous seriez, rien d'autre que le moment présent ne devait compter. C'est comme cela que je me retrouve, premier soir du week-end, devant l'un de ces immenses lieux de rendez-vous. Mon ami m'a tiré par le bras à travers les fumeurs de l'extérieur, évitant quelques cendres et poussant la porte, m'a fait entré dans un nouveau monde.

 _미숙해 보이는 것만큼 부끄러운 게 없는 걸_

 _(I may seem inexperienced but I have nothing to be ashamed of)_

 _(Je peux sembler inexpérimentée mais je n'ai rien de quoi avoir honte)_

Lumière et tissus de feu animés d'une couleur passion, mouvements fragiles et sensuels, corps brûlants dans la mélodie doucereuse éphémère. Quelques notes qui s'élèvent puis m'obsèdent. Bruits de soie qui traîne sur le sol écarlate, des dizaines de corps mais seulement un capte mon attention. Sa voix ressemble au son d'un ange et me prouve à elle seule l'existence d'un endroit plus sublime que le reste du monde ordinaire. Ses gestes sont à la fois lents et rapides, je me languis eux passent trop vite.

 _익숙해 날 보고 가는 시선들 주위 모든 여자 날_

 _(I'm used to it, all the looks that come and go)_

 _(J'y suis habitué, toutes ces tenues qui viennent et partent)_

"-Aller viens !"  
Je sens quelqu'un agripper mon bras, me tirant vers deux fauteuils crème.  
"- Tu bois quoi ?"  
Je répond au hasard et Dean me laisse le temps des commandes. L'ange de tout à l'heure est toujours sur scène et désormais seul. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltent tout en légèreté autour de lui. Je pensais que seules les femmes s'occupaient des spectacles mais le monde évolue et me donne cette fois-ci l'opportunité de contempler un homme. Je devine son corps sous ses rubans dorés, feux d'artifices dans mon ventre et je voudrais tant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Dean revient avec deux verres, m'en tend un que je m'empresse de goûter.  
"- Alors, ça te plait ?"  
J'hoche la tête, espérant que mes yeux suivant le jeune homme ne me trahissent pas.

 _야속해 해_ _But It's OK_ _부끄러울 게 없는 걸_

 _(All the girls around me think I'm unkind but it's OK)_

 _(Toutes les filles autour de moi pensent que je suis acerbe mais c'est OK)_

Des applaudissement. L'ange salue puis sort de la scène. Une jeune fille arrive, pleine de dentelles et de sourires éclatants. Elle est magnifique aussi mais d'une beauté différente. Alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers elle, je vois le garçon de tout à l'heure sortir discrètement. Je me lève, pose mon verre sur la table, marmonne quelques excuses à Dean et sors à mon tour. Je n'ai que quelques pas à faire car devant moi.. Lui. Qui me regarde. Et un sourire.  
"- Le show t'a plu à ce que j'ai pu voir ?  
\- Il m'a semblé que tu étais seul sur scène.  
\- Il m'a semblé danser uniquement pour ton regard. "  
Je ne sais quoi répondre. J'ai du être trop insistant. Il souffle sa fumée avant de reprendre la parole.  
"- Je suis Draco.  
\- Harry.  
\- Alors Harry.. Ce n'est pas fini, ne t'inquiète pas. Après cette courte pause j'y retourne.  
\- Je serai encore là.  
\- J'espère bien ! Pour qui d'autre aurais-je le plaisir d'être là sinon ? Les autres ne me regardent pas.  
\- Ils le font !"  
Je n'ai pas pu empêcher cet excès flagrant de jalousie.  
"- Mais moi je ne vois que toi."  
Et sur ces dernières paroles, il rentre. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Le ciel est dégagé ce soir.

 _눈물로 흘려보낸 시간이 녹아 남은 건 어디에_

 _(Where are the things that remain after the tearful time melts down?)_

 _(Où sont les choses qui restent après que le temps des larmes soit parti?)_

Dean me sauterai presque dessus si nous n'étions pas dans un endroit chic et distingué.  
"- Où étais tu ? Tu es parti sans explications !  
\- Dehors. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
\- Partir au meilleur moment ! Cette fille était sublime. Tiens, regarde, le numéro suivant commence."  
Je ne l'ai même pas encore vu que mon cœur se meure déjà.

 _보기 드물어진 정_

 _(It's hard to see the feelings of attachment)_

 _(C'est compliqué de voir le sentiment d'attachement)_

Il est là. Devant moi et ses yeux jubiles ne fixent que moi. Manteau d'astrakan, veste de taffetas, chemise d'organdi, qui suis-je pour mériter de voir cet appel à la richesse luxurieuse ? Pureté pour ma vue et mon ouïe tant son chant égale sa beauté physique. Il me semble que rien au monde n'ai jamais été aussi agréable. Craquement du tourne disque, je ne sais même plus quelle époque j'habite. Le perles de ses bas en tulle crissent entre elles mais je crois être le seul à le remarquer. Les plumes bougent au rythme de la musique et cette délicate mélodie se fraye un chemin parfait jusque dans mes tympans. Le retour à la réalité sera dur mais je m'oblige à ne pas y penser.

 _찾기 힘들어 진정한_ _partner_

 _(It's hard to find a true partner)_

 _(C'est compliqué de trouver un véritable partenaire)_

L'alcool me monte à la tête et Draco danse encore, je ne sais plus dire si ses pas résonnent seulement dans ma tête ou également sur le sol. Dean me tire légèrement par la manche et je met un certain temps à reprendre possession de mon corps.  
"- Oui ?  
\- T'es sûr que ça va Harry? T'as l'air absent, il y a un soucis ? Tu veux qu'on parte ?  
\- Non !"  
Ma réponse à du être trop rapide car l'incompréhension se lit clairement sur son visage.  
"- Eh bien.. D'accord, pas de soucis, on reste, il est encore tôt après tout !"  
Le temps. Je n'ai plus la mesure des choses. Cet endroit à un effet dévastateur sur moi mais c'est quelque chose de bien, de positif. Mon cerveau ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ce qui occupe la scène.

 _많이 나누는 사람이 바보라 불리는 시대를 보시게_

 _(Look at the times we live in, those who share are called fools)_

 _(Regarde les temps dans lesquels nous vivons, ceux qui partagent sont appelés imbéciles)_

Des heures ont passées et je n'ai cessé d'observer Draco, de loin lorsqu'il occupait la scène et de près lorsqu'il prenait ses pauses. Nous voici au dernier moment de la soirée, le pire puisqu'il faut partir. Je crois que Dean a compris ce qu'il se passait et je sens une caresse réconfortante sur ma hanche alors que nous partons. La nuit est calme, l'aube ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et pourtant tant d'étoiles remplissent encore mes yeux. L'air est frais mais mon esprit n'a lui jamais été aussi brûlant. Dean s'arrête au deuxième carrefour, claque un baiser sur ma joue en me souhaitant une bonne nuit et puis s'en va.

 _속을 들키면_ _Game over_ _할 수 없이 널 속여_

 _(If your true feelings get revealed, it's game over, I have to deceive you)_

 _(Si tes vrais sentiments sont révélés, c'est la fin du jeu, je dois te tromper)_

Alors que je me décide à avancer, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler au loin. Je me retourne doucement et dans la rue sombre, je vois Draco qui arrive. Incapable de prononcer le simple mot, j'attrape son bras, le tire vers moi et l'embrasse. Cliché, baiser d'un coup de foudre sous la lune avant la séparation et les sanglots déchirants. Je sais d'avance qu'ils seront miens.

 _Re-e-e bye_ _그땐 그때 이땐 이때_ _Re-bye_

 _(Re-e-e bye, back then, back then, right now, right now, re-bye)_

 _(Aurevoir de nouveau, à l'époque, à l'époque, maintenant, maintenant, aurevoir de nouveau)_

"- J'imagine que la soirée t'a plu alors ! Je ne pensais pas que tu partirai aussi vite à vrai dire et j'ai du courir pour te rattraper."  
J'entends sa respiration encore haletante et je remarque un morceau d'organdi rouge dépasser de son sac.  
"- Désolé. Je pensais que tu allais être fatigué.  
\- Je le suis. Mais je préférais te donner ça avant de rentrer dormir."  
Il me tend un bout de papier avec son numéro à l'intérieur et je ne peux empêcher un sourire. Draco me prend une main qu'il porte à sa bouche et laisse traîner ses lèvres sur ma peau.  
"- Bonne soirée Harry ! A bientôt !"  
Je le vois faire demi-tour et repartir dans un froissement de taffetas rouge.  
Je n'ai jamais autant aimé de simple morceaux de tissus.

 _뒤돌아서면 그걸로_ _THE END Re-bye_

 _(Once you turn around, that's the end, re-bye)_

 _(Une fois que tu fais demi-tour, c'est la fin, aurevoir de nouveau)_


End file.
